In a Gypsy's Words
A man was sitting near the window of the library, he was trying to read the book he had taken from the shelf, it was so hot that he couldn't concentrate, it was a sunny day in Varrock, strangely enough, a huge thunderstorm was falling over Lumbridge and it looked it wouldn't stop. "Sir, here is your glass of water". "Thank you, here is your tip". The man handed 5 coins to the assistant, who walked to the reception desk and gave the coins to Reldo. "That's it, I finished paying my debt, can I leave now?" Asked the young man to Reldo. "Sure, Jake, I hope you remember to bring all the books on time from now on!" Jake left the library where he had been working for a few weeks, and headed to the tent of the Gypsy. "There is no need to be mad at me, Jake, it's not my fault that you aren't ready to take that quest" Said the Gypsy before Jake could even enter the tent. "I'm sick of this routine! I'm sick of waiting with this stone in my backpack all day, waiting for you to let me go. Just talk to your friends at the Outpost and tell them that-" "They are back, Jake," The Gypsy interrupted. "I know you miss them, your soul needs to fight for someone, they love you, they made those dangerous expeditions to the White Wolf mountain for you, when you meet them again, you will be ready." Jake was shocked by a minute when he heard that, "They came back!", He thought. "I'm fighting for myself!" He lied. "You need to fight for someone else to really achieve your goals" "Okay then, where do I find them" Said Jake, the excitement of his voice showed he was impatient to meet his parents "They are not in Varrock at the moment, they will be here in 30 minutes, reporting to King Roald, you must leave now and go to the castle, in 5 minutes, you must meet there with someone you have not seen in many years, you will know who I'm talking about instantly" "Will that person be for my parents there too?" "Yes" Jake nodded and got out of the tent, reached the castle and waited for someone to appear, his face showed he was very happy. ---- Hours Ago "We'll miss it," Said a voice, mist covered the speaker "But we have no choice". The other figure apparently nodded while reviewing something, presumably notes. "We can't live in a melting mountain" The second figure said. ---- Jake yawned while leaned to a wall, until he saw someone familiar walking in the distance. "Oh crap" he said to himself when he saw that person getting closer and closer, with a smile at her face and a basket full of potions and herbs. "Jake!, Long time no see! How are you?" Said a girl around his same age. "Iyla..." Jake thought. The facts were this: Iyla was the assistant to the apothecary, she was a Guthixian druid and was very close to Jake's parents, she got to know Jake when she was brought from Taverley to work on the apothecary's workshop, Jake's mother made him go with her to greet a new Guthixian in the community, they met there, like 6 years ago. They walked through the alleys of the castle talking about their work and their adventures, they eventually began talking about the visit of Jake's parents later that day. "Should we wait for them in the throne room?" Jake asked. "Oh no, we want them to talk with Roald about everything, and we wouldn't like them to end hiding stuff because we are there" "So you want to spy them..." "That is what I meant". They walked to the outside wall of the throne room and took off one brick so they could hear the conversation, strangely, nobody noticed that. "Have you get to know other women in this time" Iyla asked. "Yes, I have worked for some women doing errands and stuff, I also met a gnome, she fought with me in the battle of Ardougne I mentioned" "That is nice! Hope you find another friend that is not me!" She said, she was totally lying "Stop hinting at stuff!" They heard footsteps so they hid behind some barrels, they saw Jake's parents entering the throne room, they put their ears on the whole in the wall and listened. ---- "Welcome back, Colonel Rottham," Saluted King Roald "Welcome back, Mrs. Rottham" Jake's father saluted as well, and sat down, Jake's mother did the same. "Why did you aborted your mission?" Asked Roald "We had no choice, the mountain was melting down, our tent was taken down." "We did, however, notice that the fish below the ice were acting strangely, they were swimming down and going back up at great speed, and crashing with the ice, either breaking out or killing themselves" "Interesting, there have been other marine related attacks recently." "Yes, that's another reason for us to come back," Mr Rottham said "We received a message from the Void Knights, their island is getting attacked by crocodiles, we have to help." "Understandable, Ok, then I will assign you this as a new mission, go help our allies, the Void Knights." "Sir, Yes Sir!" Jake's Parents stood up and yelled. "Good bye then, hope you come back in one piece again." Jake then understood that what the Gypsy really wanted was him going in that mission and help his parents, he stood up and walked to the outside of the castle, Iyla didn't follow him. ---- Iyla ran to greet Jake's parents, she hugged his mother and was really happy to see them back, she told them Jake was just outside of the castle, they walked out. "Hey Buddy" said Mr. Rottham, patting Jake's shoulder. Jake hugged his father and then his mother, they explained him the mission, he accepted to accompany them. They passed right in front of the Gypsy's tent, she saluted Jake just as he passed, he did the same, he then turned back to the road, they went out of the gate just as the sun was setting on the horizon, Jake smiled, took out a handkerchief and the stone and cleaned it, nobody asked what was that, they just thought about the adventure that awaited. "Well," Iyla said " it seems we are finally on an official mission, don't you think?" "When did you arrive here!?" "A bit time ago, don't think you would let me die of boredom rather than dying for the good of Gielinor." "Either way, you would finally DIE!" Jake thought, while smiling in a sadistic way. They walked towards Port Sarim to catch a boat, which was a little out of care and out of service until the last two months,they anyway boarded it and began to sail. Jake was hearing loud thuds coming from the water, he looked at it and saw many fishes trying to break the wood with their heads, they were killing themselves, but seemed happy to do it. "What an awful view we have today." Category:Gielinor stories